Solareon:The Forgotten One
by MonarchOfTheSky
Summary: A young boy sets out to become a trainer, but little does he know his destiny...
1. The Beginning

Solareon : The Forgotten One  
  
The sun rose on the small town of Bayatu. Bleary-eyed, our hero Alex awoke from a deep sleep. He glanced at his electronic calendar. Its laser eye sensed it was being watched and a small bleep emitted from its speaker.   
"Beepetybeep! Tuesday, August 8th. Quote of the day: No matter what you do, someone always knew you would. Important Announcements: My Birthday. Boop!"  
Alex leapt out of bed, his tiredness worn away immediately. Today! No wonder it had a strange feeling. He barrelled down the stairs into the lounge and was immediately amazed by what he saw. This was not what you would normally expect on a birthday. Hardly any presents, cards or wrapping paper. Not even a streamer or a party hat. Just a solitary, brown square package about the size of a tennis ball with a solitary, stiff white envelope attached to it. He walked up to the odd little parcel so that he could read the writing on it.  
  
For the attention of Alex Davis (Aged 10 years)  
  
DO NOT OPEN THE PACKAGE UNTIL YOU HAVE READ AND FULLY UNDERSTOOD THIS LETTER  
  
He read it a second time, just to make sure. There was no postmark, no stamp, just the notice. Carefully he slit open the letter.  
  
Alex,  
First and foremost, we (the Elite Four and I) would like to wish you a very happy tenth birthday. Next, we would like to inform you that after they are ten, young people of this country are allowed to become trainers of wild creatures. We know you have never had permission to leave the town, and this is because of the monsters we are describing, which live in caves, old buildings and long grass. These creatures have been named Pokémon. All are different, and once you buy some Poké Balls you will be able to capture wild Pokémon and fight with them. We have not yet explained the element of fighting. Your Pokémon are able to use battle moves, and these moves can be used by your Pokémon to attack others. There are many strengths and weaknesses to Pokémon and their moves, but we will not reveal them here, as that is part of the fun of joining to be a Pokémon trainer! You are very lucky, because you are only just eligible to join. A procession will march through Bayatu at 12:30 this afternoon, and all you have to do if you want to become a Pokémon trainer is bring your only Pokémon and a rucksack, and join on the end. You will be issued with a Pokédex, a holster belt, a Pokémon trainer badge and 5 Poké Balls. We look forward to seeing you there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Elite Four Champion  
  
The moment he read the letter he was overjoyed, but confused. What were Pokémon and how did he fight them? Who was this person-what was his name? He was racking his brains for who it could be, now who...  
  
"I thought I'd let you find out on your own." A voice broke his thoughts. He knew at once it was meant to break his train of thought, and it had achieved its object. Though it was not a booming, man's voice. It was soft and gentle, but at the same time there was something about it that made you feel defiant, as if you wanted to have the last word.   
He spun on his heel, and cannoned into the person who had spoken.  
"MumohthankyouthisisthebestbirthdayeverandIloveyousomuchbutwhy..."  
"Whoa, slow down, buddy." Mrs Davis laughed. Alex looked up at her and decided he liked her laugh. It was sweet and he enjoyed hearing it.  
"Aren't you going to open the packet?"  
There she was again, interrupting him. Alex smiled to himself. He quite liked being bossed around! He strolled over to the small, square object, and when he got there he picked it up, shaking it, trying to guess what was inside. Finally he couldn't bear it any longer and tore off the brown paper packaging. Lying inside was a small card and a sphere the size of a ping-pong ball wrapped in bubble wrap. The parcel had to be big to hold all the padding!  
He examined the ball. It was almost exactly the same size as a table tennis ball, but with a lot of difference in colour. The top hemisphere was red, with a symbol of a star imprinted on it. The lower hemisphere was just plain white, and it had a black band around the place where the red and white met. Upon this band was a black circle, with a rubber button in the centre.  
Slowly he picked up the card, and this is what he read:  
  
This is a Poké Ball. When you throw it, a Pokémon is released. Use this one to battle with and good luck!  
  
P.S Bring this Pokémon with you when you join the procession.  
  
He threw the Poké Ball up and down a few times in his hands, thinking, completely forgetting that his mother was in the doorway, watching him. Absent-mindedly, he pressed the rubber button on the front. It enlarged to the size of a tennis ball. He was so amazed that it seemed to have grown by magic, he completely missed the Poké Ball as it fell downward, and it crashed on the wooden floor below.  
FSSSSSHHHHH!  
A bright burst of purple light made Alex step back a few inches, blinded by the sudden flash. When his eyes grew adjusted again he could make out a small creature, brown in colour, with a huge, fluffy tail and large, puppy dog eyes.  
The Pokémon looked up, and noticed the kind look on Alex's face.  
"Eeveee!Eve!"  
It rushed into his arms and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.  
"That's an Eevee. It's a normal type Pokémon. One of the cutest." Mrs Davis's voice interrupted once again. "At the moment it can only use Tackle and Tail Whip, but soon it will learn more powerful attacks such as Take Down and Bite, a dark-type move."  
"What's the dark-type?"  
"It's the most recently discovered type of Pokémon. Some people think it is the most powerful type of all because it has no restrictions in battle."  
"How do you know all this, Mum, when I've never heard of any of it?"  
"Have you never wondered where your father is? He became a Pokémon trainer very late at the age of 32, just after we got married. Last time we spoke, he was in Arunai City. He has managed to become a Gym Leader there. Remember to stop by there when you arrive. You may even win a badge off him!" She laughed. "It's been a hard job keeping it from you, what with your inqisitive mind and all!"  
Eevee looked up, obviously hurt about not being included in the conversation.  
"I'd better get into town right away. I need to buy a hard-wearing rucksack! I'll bring Eevee with me to explore," Alex said, tactfully cheering it up.  
Eevee bounded into his arms again, excited about being in the outside world once more. Laughing, Alex set out to purchase his rucksack.  
Alex walked down the main street of Bayatu, looking at the world in a different light. Now the boundaries of the town had opened to let him through. A whole world of Pokémon awaited him, and he was ready with arms wide open. Just as he was thinking this, however, a large shadow blocked his way.  
"Well, well. If it isn't the titch! What are you doing down here, short stuff?" The school bully, Philip Stevenson, was standing in front of him, stopping him from going any further. Taking advantage of his full height, he loomed over Alex, almost covering him in his shadow. Alex once again thought about his father, but this time felt a pang of self-pity as he recalled his exact words.  
'Don't let anyone put you down. You are your own person, and can do what you want.'  
Alex felt better, and just hurried on past them without a sideways remark, Eevee rushing after him, taking in the sights.  
"Hey shorty, there's a ball of fluff following you!" Philip gave Eevee a kick as it walked by.  
"Veee! Eeeveee!" Eevee rushed after Alex and jumped into his arms, crying while the bully laughed in the background. Tom stopped and turned around slowly.  
"You hurt my Eevee. Why? It's never done anything to you."  
"Because it's weak. I have my Pokémon right here. It's a lot stronger than that puny fluffball."  
"What, you got a Pokémon too?"  
"Sure did, titch, and its gonna whip your Pokémon into yesteryear."  
"Fine then, lets battle!" Alex shouted, angry at Philip for hurting his poor Pokémon's feelings. "Go, Eevee!" The little Pokémon stopped bawling at once and jumped into the street. The battle was on! Crowds materialised from nowhere. Everyone was anxious to see a real Pokémon battle. Maybe the bully would be beaten!  
"Remoraid, Go!" screamed Stevenson, and a small fish-like creature bounded out into the battle. However, it flopped over as soon as it did, for fish are not very good fighters out of water.  
"This'll be a breeze," commented Alex, and glanced at Eevee. "Eevee, Tackle attack!"  
Eevee took one look at Remoraid and charged. As it zoomed towards the aquatic Pokémon, Alex had a thought. This came absolutely naturally to him, as if it was programmed into his brain.  
Then Eevee hit Stevenson's Pokémon, knocking it back about a yard.  
"I'll get you back for that! Aurora Beam, Remoraid!"  
"Eevee, Agility!"  
As the beam from Remoraid hit the ground, Eevee jumped out of the way. However, the force of impact blew it back towards Alex. A great moan emitted from the crowd, but he caught the small Pokémon, and as it was in the air when the Beam hit, it had sustained no damage at all.  
"Eevee, finish it off with another Tackle!"  
"Veeeeeeee!"  
Eevee blasted into Remoraid, knocking it clean out.  
"Remoraid, return," muttered the bully, as everybody cheered. "Here's half my money. Don't mention this to anybody, OK?"  
"I think that's pretty impossible, seeing as everybody's already seen it," replied Alex.  
And indeed, the whole crowd was chatting about it, chuckling amongst themselves.  
"By tomorrow, everybody will know that I beat you. On my own."  
"You'll see, titch! I'll beat you later after I train my Remoraid. TTFN."  
Alex and Eevee watched him leave, complacent but subdued.  
"Eee!" Eevee added, as a last retort. 


	2. The First Capture

Solareon : The Forgotten One  
Chapter II  
  
"Ah, young Alex. What can I do for you?" the man behind the counter grinned.  
The shopkeeper was a kindly man, if a little strict, but Alex and his family had known his family for generations. Alex's father's uncle married the shop keeper's first cousin, but despite this he had never known his name.  
"I would like to buy a backpack," Alex smiled back.  
"Ah yes, today would be the day of your great adventure commencing, lad. Well you come with me and we'll see what we've got."  
It turned out that 'What we've got' was quite a number. After leading him into the back room, Alex was confronted with shelves upon shelves of bags, rucksacks and every type of holdall you can name. Apparently the stock was always full, lest a young trainer should pop by at any moment, wanting a replacement. He scanned the rows of rucksacks with one particular in mind. He had seen it only a few days before, and had been indescribably drawn to it. It was a feeling he could not express into words, he just knew that this was the bag he wanted. Finally he spotted it on the third row.  
"That one please," issued Alex to the shopkeeper. As he was watching him reach for it, he caught another glimpse of the motif upon it. Embroidered on it in gold thread was an odd occult design, slightly reminiscent of an eclipse of the sun, with, and Alex only just noticed this, a lion-type creature, restlessly stretching and moving in the semi-darkness. It seemed to be alive as it caught the light. Then all of a sudden it was gone, leaving behind the same jumble of shapes and patterns he had been drawn to in the first place.  
Alex checked his watch. It was already 11: 35. If he were to catch the parade he would have to be quick. He hurried outside and untied Eevee from the post provided. Pokémon, even highly trained ones, are not allowed in shops at the best of times, and this was no exception. Slightly ruffled about being left outside, Eevee trotted alongside Alex, his head held straight.  
"It's as if you're trying to prove you can be obedient!" Alex laughed to himself, stroking the creature's back.  
Eevee let out a purr of contentment at this warming touch, but remembered what his aim was and snapped to attention, strutting along once more. Laughing, Alex made his way through the now busy town centre, wanting to get to the procession in time.  
He was just in time. The parade was just coming round the crest of the main street, lead by a tall, muscular man in a sweeping royal blue cloak. As he swept past Alex, he was sure he could smell the scent of bluebells. With no time to wonder about the identity of this curious person, then came the new trainers, holding their Pokémon within the crook of their folded arms.  
Alex recognised some of them. There was little Bob, from school, an Aipom sitting in one of his grubby hands, and a chocolate bar clutched in the other. There were the Sayami twins, who had both been given a Hoppip each. A Horsea had been presented to Amy Stockton, and a Magby was what Arnold, the boy across the street from Alex, had been given. Then right at the end of the line was Philip Stevenson, holding his Remoraid high above his head. A feeling of deep revulsion shivered through Alex as he slipped into line, Eevee in his folded arms, like a figurehead pointing out to sea, surveying all that fell into its line of vision.  
As Alex fell into step there were murmurs from the gathered crowd.  
"Ahhh, isn't it cute!"  
"Daddy, I want a Pokémon like that guy with the black and gold bag!"  
"Look at its coat. It's well groomed, must be combed every night, that one."  
"Just gaze into those deep blue eyes!"  
Eevee glanced up at Alex, and caught his smile of satisfaction on his face. It let out a purr, and snuggled deeper into his arms. The procession slowed and came to a standstill, due to the fact that all the trainers had now spread out into several lines perpendicular to the one they had just been forming.  
Over the mass of heads, Alex could make out the leader of the procession on a raised platform, in front of the whole assembly.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, my dear Mayor, and most of all the new, proud Trainers of tomorrow, I am proud to open the Ceremonial Issuing of Licence!" He immediately called for silence to halt the imminent wave of cheering, then continued. "Today is a wonderful day for young and old alike. Today we see the new Trainers, out on their own. In the throng. On their adventure. I shall begin with the name of the first Trainer to be issued with a licence, in alphabetical order. Ackroyd, Robert!"  
Little Bob took the stand, to outrageous applause. Soon he had his Pokédex and Poké Balls, and was stepping off the platform.  
"Armanson, Kyra!"  
"Hey, titch!" A whisper broke Alex's spellbound state. "Up here."  
Eevee growled at the shadow towering above them. It was Stevenson.   
"Butcher, Zach!"  
"You're lucky you're up soon, or I'd step on you."  
"Cresswell, Toby!"  
"You'd better watch your back, man."  
"Davis, Alex!"  
Alex gulped, and took the steps up toward the podium. The tall figure beamed at him. Eevee bounded out of Alex's arms, up the stairs and rubbed around the stranger's feet.  
"Easy, now," laughed the man, amused. "You belong to Alex now." He leaned closer to Alex as he approached. "Yes, you're Morgan's boy. You remind me very much of your father. You have his nose. You'll do well in this life, just keep your wits about you."  
"I will, sir."  
"That's the spirit."  
"And here is your Pokédex and Poké Balls, young sir!" he boomed, back on the microphone again.  
"I don't need a belt," Alex realised, "I have pockets on my bag for them."  
Indeed, the bag had six pockets, one for each Pokémon he could carry, mounted just below the motif, on a strap that could wrap around him. Clapping a hand on one of his shoulders, the stranger now gently manoeuvred Alex off the stage, so he could call the next trainer.  
"Dickenson, Arnold!"  
Alex squatted down upon a stool that had been provided for each trainer. After slipping his Poké Balls inside his bag, Alex opened his Pokédex. A cloth badge was inside. He made a mental note to sew it on his bag when he got the time. He swept his Pokédex around, letting it take in all the Pokémon in the square.  
"Aipom. Hoppip. Remoraid. Larvitar. Magby. Horsea. Tentacool. Porygon."  
Alex glanced around hurriedly. He hadn't seen any new trainer with a Porygon. He looked at the image displayed on his screen, just to make sure.  
"Porygon has the ability to travel through cyberspace," the Pokédex read. "It can also camouflage itself most effectively."  
He took another look at the square. It now seemed a shimmering patch of air was travelling through the crowd, unnoticed by the rest of the gathering. It passed close by Alex, and on some impulse he reached out and touched the odd gaseous form. It halted in its tracks. The whole of the assembly was now fixed on Alex, wondering if he had gone nuts, as was Eevee. All that they could see was a young boy, reaching out in front of him into thin air.  
Suddenly the whole crowd gasped, as the form Alex had been seeing took shape. It was a Porygon. However, it seemed as if it had been travelling through the streets all day, maybe even for weeks. It was forlorn, weak and hungry. It floated in front of Alex, somehow knowing it would not be harmed. Gently, Alex reached into his bag and pulled out a Poké Ball. Porygon looked at it in wonder. Alex tapped the button on the front, and it enlarged very quickly. The Porygon let out a squeal of fright, and sped back a couple of inches.  
"It's OK, I won't hurt you. Just come here a moment, please."  
Alex's voice seemed to have a calming effect on the Pokémon, and it drifted forward, coming to a rest on Alex's lap. Slowly Alex manoeuvred the ball closer and closer to the Pokémon, gently coming to a rest on its snout. He pressed down, and a flash of purple light flew out and encased Porygon, drawing it in. It didn't even bother to struggle. As it was captured, a look of contentment came across the Pokémon's face. It knew it was now going to be treated with care. 


	3. The First Friend

Solareon : The Forgotten One  
Chapter III - The First Friend  
  
Alex said goodbye to his mother, then walked slowly away. After introducing Porygon to her, he had just left. It seemed to her that she would never see him again, but she knew she could phone him whenever she wanted. It felt comforting to know that she could still talk to Alex, even if it wasn't the same as having him home.  
Meanwhile, Alex was grinning to himself, dreaming of the day that he would finally become a Pokémon Master. He had learned so much since yesterday, and he now knew that his dreams about victory could be realised. Walking out of town, he gazed into the open glades and fields , the tall grass sloping away to his left, the seascape to his right, and the path disappearing over the hill in front of him. He strolled along the path, until he came to an area overgrown with long grass. Jumping up, he could just make out a cluster of buildings in the distance. With no other option, he waded through the grass, keeping his mind on the direction he was facing, occasionally jumping up to see where he was headed.  
"Prrgghhuurgh!"  
A low growl rumbled through the grass. Alex jumped up again, and as soon as he hit the ground, froze. He had seen a pair of ebony-white tusks, with small spikes protruding from them both.  
"Prrgh!"  
Alex silently dropped the Pokéball containing his Porygon onto the hard ground, thinking that he would need protection, and the small Pokémon sprang out. Before he could quiet the creature, however, it let out a piercing cry into the air.  
"Siiiraaaaaaaggghiiggh!"  
The creature with the horns stepped into Alex's view. It was a fully-grown Pinsir. He prepared for battle.  
"Porygon, Psywave!"  
Porygon drew breath, and let out a small blast of coloured energy. But the Pinsir was too quick. It leapt at Porygon, cutting off the beam, and knocking Porygon to the ground with one hit. I got up, dazed, and jumped at the Pokémon. It was knocked back a few paces. Slightly in a trance, it rippled its teeth and let out a cry of "Sirr! Pin, Pinn!"  
Green bug-like creatures rose into the air on invisible wings all around me, surrounding me. I had not noticed them. They were the exact same colour as the grass.  
"Scy-thaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
Alex released Eevee, knowing this would be a long battle. Eevee faded into nothing, and I noticed all the Scythers were knocked for six. This must have been the Faint Attack.  
"Porygon, use your Psywave again!"  
This time, Porygon's attack went all around, and hit all the knocked-down Scythers, plus the Pinsir. It ran off, calling to the Scythers to join it. They followed, all except one. Eevee re-appeared beside Alex.  
"Wow, that was awesome. You guys did great!"  
Eevee and Porygon rubbed up against Alex's legs, pleased that their master was happy. Alex tossed a Poké Ball at the one remaining Scyther. It wobbled, then glowed purple.  
"Alright! I caught a Scyther! Return, Porygon!"  
Porygon was sucked into the ball in a flash of light, and Eevee climbed up onto one of Alex's shoulders. He made his way out of the bushes. A young trainer sat in front, facing away from him, muttering soothing words. He recognised her as the young girl who had received a Larvitar earlier.  
Shuffling up to her, he coughed gently, and she jumped, as did the Larvitar in her arms.  
"I'm sorry." Alex said. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
"That's okay. I was trying to cheer up Conker." Conker was the name of the Larvitar in front of her. "He's been sad ever since I got him. I think he wants to be wild again."  
Eevee jumped off Alex's shoulder and bounded over to Conker. It talked to it gently.  
"Vee, eeeveeeee."  
"Lar…tar. Vee?"  
"Eee!"  
"What do you reckon they're saying?" asked Alex.  
"I think your Eevee is trying to calm it. And I think its working."  
Conker stood and looked at the girl. It looked confident.  
"Var!"  
"Thankyou," said the girl. "By the way, my name's Lisa."  
"I'm Alex."  
"Cool. I'm going to the next town, do you want a bite to eat?"  
"Yeah, I need to get there anyway, my Pokémon are hurt."  
"Are? You have more then one already?"  
"Yes. You saw me get Porygon yesterday, right?"  
"Oh yeah. That was awesome."  
"Well, anyway, I caught a Scyther just now as well."  
"What?! You caught a Scyther? Man, I'm jealous! They're really rare!"  
Alex blushed. "Thanks. So, you wanna go?"  
"Yeah."  
Alex walked off with Lisa. The building he had seen earlier were now closer in view. Finally they reached them. He walked into the Pokémon Center and handed his three Poké Balls to the clerk.  
"Wow. You've been busy. I can tell you've got talent," she commented, scanning the balls through the machine. "An Eevee, a Scyther and a Porygon. All rare. You're lucky."  
"Thanks," Alex stuttered, not sure what to say.  
"All done! Your Pokémon are fighting fit!"  
"See you later."  
"We hope so!" she replied. 


	4. An Odd Meeting

Solareon : The Forgotten One  
Chapter IV - An Odd Meeting  
  
Lisa was waiting for him outside. As they walked to the restaurant, they did not speak. Only Eevee and Conker were chatting, apparently now the best of friends.  
"PokéChow," Alex read, as they approached the building.  
"Yeah. I thought it would be good since it has a Pokémon playing field out back."  
"Wicked!"  
Alex released his Pokémon. Scyther jumped out, and immediately leapt at Alex, bearing its huge blades in front of it. Alex was scared out of his wits, but suddenly it stopped in mid air and crashed to the ground. It got up, and started pushing against the air with all his might. Some sort of force-field had protected him! Porygon floated up in front of him, a grimace on its face. It was keeping the force-field in action.  
"When I say 'now', drop the force-field. Okay?" he whispered to Porygon. It nodded slowly.  
"Now! Return!"  
The force-field dissolved into thin air, and Scyther buzzed towards Alex frantically, but the beam of red light from the Poké Ball had already hit it, and it changed into energy, before being sucked into the ball.  
"Phew. That was close!" Alex said. "It must be a high level. That's why I can't control it!"  
  
"Let's just get some food."  
"Okay."  
Eevee, Conker and Porygon were shooed into the field area, where they reluctantly left their trainer after a kind word from the assistant. Alex and Lisa ordered, and looked out through the window. Their Pokémon were playing a version of hide-and-seek. Porygon would camouflage itself into the background, then the other two would race around looking for it until Porygon reappeared right next to them and made them jump.  
"Looks like fun," Lisa commented. "Wish I was a Pokémon."  
Alex fell about laughing.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, I'm just trying to imagine a Pokémon with your face. Bulbalisa!" he announced, before collapsing in fits of laughter.  
They finished their meal in silence. Lisa was very annoyed with Alex, so when they left the restaurant she walked off in the opposite direction.  
"Come on. We don't need her anyway," Alex said to Eevee.  
"Veee!!!" Eevee was going to miss his new friend.  
"Don't worry, we'll make lots of new friends, right?"  
"Ee." Eevee looked forlorn, looking at the ground.  
"Okay okay. I'll go find her."  
He found her looking up at the sign over the gym.  
"Cerano Gym." She looked at him sadly, the afternoon's anger forgotten. "I'll never be able to win a badge here. Conker is too weak versus Heidi's Pokémon. She uses water types."  
"I know! My Scyther looked as if it liked you before. It completely avoided you. I think it should be better than Conker against her."  
"That's right! Bug and Grass beats Water! Oh thankyou!"  
"That's okay."  
"We need to find somewhere we can trade."  
"Look, there's a small Pokémon Center in front of the gym. It has healing places and a Trade Center too."  
"Brilliant!"  
They raced up to the Center. Alex placed his Poké Ball containing Scyther into the receptacle and Lisa placed her Conker's ball in the other. The assistant tapped a button.  
"Goodbye, Conker," Lisa whispered as the Poké Ball was sucked up and she saw the silhouette of a Larvitar cross the screen. Then the Scyther's silhouette was shown, moving in the opposite direction. The two Poké Balls popped out of the tubes, and Conker's spun for a while, then set down. They each picked up their new Pokémon.  
"I think it's best if Conker doesn't see you battling. He'll get all angry because you didn't use him."  
But as it turned out, as they walked together into the Gym, the receptionist stopped them.  
"Sorry. Only one trainer at a time. Heidi must only be seen by one of you. She needs no distractions," the receptionist said mechanically.  
"Okay. I'll wait outside," Alex said. "See you soon."  
"I'll be getting this badge before you!"  
"Don't count on it!" Alex joked, sitting down on the roadside, waiting for Lisa to emerge.  
"You look determined." A voice cut in. "Mind if I sit next to you?"  
"No, course not."  
"Right." The owner of the voice squatted, with some difficulty, on the curb next to him. "I see you have potential. You don't look like a quitter."  
All Alex could do was mumble, as his mind was on Lisa and whether she would be winning her battle already.  
"I want to offer you my guidance."  
For the first time, Alex looked at the man next to him. He saw an old, balding man with a neatly trimmed beard, thin-rimmed glasses and deep eyes that suggested there was more to what he was letting you know.  
"As soon as I saw the symbol, I knew. But perhaps you are not a trainer? I see you have no licence."  
"Oh, I have a licence," Alex said. "But I haven't had time to sew it on yet."  
"Here." The old man handed him some black thread and a needle. "Do it now. If I know you, then you don't like to leave things undone." His eyes twinkled.  
"But you don't…" Alex began, confused.  
"You're right. I don't know you. But I'm right, am I not?"  
All Alex could do was nod.  
"Then stitch that up right now. And hurry up, your friend will be out soon!"  
Alex knelt on the kerb, quietly threading the needle, and pushing it through the fabric slowly and thoughtfully. He tore the end from the last stitch with his teeth, and admired his handiwork, and noticed that not one single stitch could be seen. Chuckling to himself, and thinking he must be a natural, he turned to give the man back his needle and thread. Yet the man was not there. He had disappeared into thin air, just like the thread.  
Alex glanced up at the clock. He had only been sitting at the edge of the road for two minutes, yet it seemed like about twenty. Realising that Lisa would be quite a bit longer, he heaved himself up, and released Eevee and Conker for a bit of company. They squeaked in delight at seeing each other, and nuzzled each other for a brief period, then scampered into an alleyway, knocking over some dustbins on their way, making a flock of Pidgey climb squawking into the sky. Alex hurried to the bins, and stopped just in time. For sitting on a pile of rubbish, snarling, as it had just been awoken, was a dark ferocious Pokémon with sleek orange fins.  
"Sneasel. The Dark Cat. This Pokémon has the characteristics of Dark-type and Ice-type Pokémon. It also learns a Steel attack late in its levels, and it can learn many HMs, making this a very versatile Pokémon."  
"Alex took a step back. Sure, the Pokédex said it was 'versatile', but from here Alex saw it as a very big threat. Just then, Eevee leapt up and knocked the Sneasel right in the back of the head. It slumped forward, and hit its chin on a dustbin. It got up, dazed, and launched a Tackle attack at Eevee.  
Alex, feeling he should take control at this point, yelled, "Eevee, Headbutt!"  
Eevee launched itself at Sneasel, and the Sneasel just stood there, waiting to receive the attack. Then, it began side-stepping very fast, and vanished as Eevee was about to strike. Eevee kept going, and crashed right into a bin, already bent slightly from the first impact. It struggled to get up, but then a white claw fist appeared from nowhere, rendering it unconscious.  
"Eevee, return."  
The Sneasel reappeared, looking Alex right in the eye. It was very determined.  
"Go, Conker!"  
Conker jumped from behind the bin in turn, giving the Sneasel the shock of its life. It seemed to stay in the air longer than usual, but he dismissed this as a figment of his imagination.  
"Quick Conker, Bite it while it's still confused!"  
Conker raced forward and bit the Sneasel right on its ear. It wailed, trying to shake Conker off, and finally gave in. It knelt on the ground.  
"Yeah! Go, Poké Ball!" Alex shouted, excited. "Return, Conker, you did great!"  
The ball hit the cat, and enveloped it in a red glow, before drawing it in. It wobbled, then came to a standstill. There was a slight pause, then 'Bling!', Sneasel was caught. 


	5. Rivalry

~ Author's note: In a re-reading of chapter III, in which Alex captures a Scyther, I have noticed that a passage in the middle refers to Alex in the first person, rather than the third. I have also realised that there is a slight bit of confusion where Porygon is battling the Pinsir. I apologise for any inconvenience this may have caused. ~flake-99  
  
  
Solareon : The Forgotten One  
Chapter V - Rivalry  
  
Alex felt like just jumping for joy. In only the first few days of his training, he had already caught three new Pokémon and owned five altogether.  
He sidled out of the alleyway. Deciding he would celebrate with his Pokémon, he released Sneasel first, and it stared around, bleary eyed.  
"Sneasel are nocturnal Pokémon," The Pokédex reminded him. "They feel dazed and tired when they are active during the daytime. They can also be blinded by bright sunlight."  
Alex quickly glanced up at the sky. Luckily, just now the sky had been covered with dark stormclouds.  
"Now Sneasel, I want you to be nice to the other Pokémon. They are your friends now, even though they battled you before."  
"Sneees?" Sneasel asked.  
"Yes, I know, they won't hurt you now though. Ready?"  
"Snea!" Sneasel asserted.  
"Okay, Go Conker, Go Eevee!"  
Eevee and Conker burst from their Poké Balls in a flash of horrendously bright vermilion light, causing Sneasel to see blotches in front of its eyes. When they faded away, the friendly faces of the other two soothed any doubt in its mind, and it rushed around, joyful that it had made some new friends.  
"There is one more member of the team that you haven't met yet," grinned Alex. "Another friend for you."  
Alex dropped the Poké Ball containing Porygon, and the digital creature glided out. It took one look at Sneasel, and scurried behind Alex's leg, afraid.  
"Calm down, Sneasel won't hurt you."  
But this was obviously not true. One look was all Alex needed to see that Sneasel was straining to get at Porygon, prevented only by Conker and Eevee holding it back.  
Horrified, Alex shouted "Sneasel, Return!"  
Sneasel was transformed into purple light, then it was gone.  
"Now what on Earth was that about?" Alex asked himself.  
Suddenly, Porygon began to glow. Its glow extended to Alex's forehead, then enveloped his entire body. He felt like he was in a dream.  
  
A voice resonated above him.  
"Before you found me, I was lonely. I had nowhere to go. I wandered from street to street, trying to find a method of survival. I got into many fights, and I scavenged as much as possible from old Swinub troughs and hot-dog stands. One evening, I was eating from a bin when a Sneasel came up to me and Slashed me. I fled, and camouflaged myself so that it would not be able to find me. A few days later, you found me."  
"But who are you?" asked Alex.  
"I am your Porygon," replied the voice. "Do not be alarmed. You are merely hallucinating.  
"Your newly-caught Sneasel is the same that I met only a few days ago. It still seems to bear some rivalry, so I would like you to keep it separate from me in the close future."  
"I understand," muttered Alex, and he was immediately dropped from the dream.  
  
Blinking, Alex looked around. People were milling around him on the sidewalk, and Eevee and Conker were playing, having gotten bored of watching Alex standing still quite quickly.  
Porygon floated in front of Alex, and came up to head height.  
"Don't worry. I'll bear that in mind," Alex said, calming Porygon. It floated down to ground level and nudged its Poké Ball, and was drawn in to rest and relaxation.  
"Eevee, Conker! Return." Alex pointed his Poké Balls at the two playing Pokémon, and after they had been withdrawn jogged over to the Pokémon Center at the entrance to the gym. He handed his four Poké Balls over, and leaned against the wall while they were restored to full health.  
He looked over in the direction of the gym entrance. Lisa shuffled out of it, looking dejected, and Alex caught some of her muttering.  
"...thinks she's so good, showing off her dual-types..."  
She came over to the Center and handed over her Poké Balls.  
"So," Alex asked, "Did you win?" He was already dreading the reply.  
"No, Alex Davis, I did NOT win! That stupid Scyther you gave was weak to both Thunderbolt and Psychic!" Every word she shouted was as piercing and painful as a dagger in the chest. "Thanks to you, I have lost half of my money, my first ever Pokémon and my dignity!"  
"Ahem," the assistant at the Pokémon Center coughed. "If I may butt in, sir and madam, but your Pokémon are now healed."  
Alex and Lisa gratefully took their Pokémon, but as soon as she had a firm hold on Scyther's Poké Ball, Lisa marched over to the Trade Center.  
"Alex, I want Conker back. Now."  
It occurred to Alex that Lisa could be very impatient and dominating when she wanted to be. However, he could also be defiant.  
He spun on his heel, and strode into the gym. 


	6. A Success, And A Departure

~Author's note: I've been pressurized to write this chapter by SO many people. I find that if I force myself to write, it sometimes makes the story less exciting. So here, the last bit I hadn't planned properly. Forgive me if it deteriorates near the end. I ain't perfect.  
And a mistake, I seem to have gotten confused about type alignments. Scyther is not a Bug-type, and Psychic would not be super-effective against it. Thanks to Lightning-Strike for pointing this out, and hopefully I will not make any mistakes in the future...  
~flake-99  
  
  
Solareon : The Forgotten One  
Chapter VI : A Success, And A Departure  
  
Alex stared. He had come through the hallway, which had been dark as night and twice as threatening. The contrast now was such that would make anyone blink in shock. A long, winding corridor, decorated in pure white, reflecting white lights embedded into the ceiling.  
Alex took a deep breath, and stepped forward. It felt as if he was in some sort of holy place. Leaving a trail of footprints, he stepped cautiously onwards in a state of wonder.  
Suddenly, all the lights flickered and turned a shade of calming blue. Just then, he stepped out onto a balcony, overlooking a vast chamber, all decked out with computer wiring, circuit boards and lights. Two plinths rose up from the centre, ending at opposite walls. The lower half of the room was flooded with water.  
Alex heard a giggle. "This is a test. If you are not one with your Pokémon, you shall not pass." This must have been Heidi, the Gym Leader.  
Alex meditated in thought for a moment. He never had been good at puzzles.  
"Quickly now, time is of the essence," rang out Heidi's voice again, a tone of amusement in her voice.  
"One with your Pokémon..." Alex thought out loud. "Go, Porygon!"  
He threw the Poké Ball down on the balcony beside him.  
In a flash of crimson light, Porygon floated out, and read its trainer's mind. It floated over the balcony edge, and beckoned. Alex climbed astride it, and Porygon glided swiftly down to where one of the platforms joined the wall.  
He jumped off. "Return, Porygon!"  
"Hmm. You have solved that faster than any other trainer I know. Well done. But you will not find me as easy."  
Alex looked up to where the voice was coming from. He saw Heidi now, clothed all in white. From the balcony, it was impossible to see her.  
"This battle will have no time limit. You may use as many Pokémon as you need. Go, Starmie!"  
She let go of her Poké Ball and it splashed into the water. Sonn, Alex could not see it. The next thing he did see was a starfish shape rising up to meet him, accelerating...  
"Huhrrr!"  
Starmie broke the water's surface, and spun around, whizzing over to where the plinth met the water's surface.  
Alex threw his Poké Ball, and it landed on the platform close to Starmie.  
"Snea, SneaZELL!!!"  
Sneasel saw the Starmie, and immediately readied itself for battle. It squared its shoulders, and stared deep into Starmie's jewel, its eyes almost touching it.  
"Starmie! Rapid Spin!" Heidi's attack came suddenly, and Sneasel had no time to avoid it.  
Starmie began to twirl quickly, and knocked Sneasel back a fair distance. It swayed on the spot, trying to regain its balance.  
"Starmie, Psychic!"  
Starmie glowed. Particles of energy began to draw closer and closer to it. Suddenly, the aura seemed to draw itself in, like water down a plughole. Starmie braced itself, then released a pure violet beam, heading straight for Sneasel.  
Sneasel regained its balance just in time to see the tip of the beam about to strike it in the face. It automatically held up its paws in defence, and waited for the inevitable impact.  
But it did not come.  
Alex stared, unable to believe his eyes. Sneasel lowered its paws from its face. Alex could now see that when the blast was reaching Sneasel, it was extinguishing itself, like a candle being blown out.  
He heard his voice come from nowhere. "Sneasel, Bite attack!"  
Sneasel leapt above Starmie, spun in mid-air, and landed facing Starmie, with its back turned. Sneasel jumped at the starfish Pokémon, and clamped its jaws on tight.  
"Yuhhhhh!" Starmie screamed, trying to shake the feline off. It had lost a lot of energy putting all of its strength into the Psychic attack. As it was now, if it did not shake Sneasel off it would be knocked out of the match.  
"Hrrrrr..." Starmie grunted in pain. Its jewel was now flashing like a beacon. "...YUH!"  
Sneasel was thrown off Starmie, and hit the wall with a cry. It slid down near Alex's feet. It blinked, and stepped forward, trying to recover.  
"Starmie, Surf!"  
"Quick, Sneasel! Faint Attack!"  
The waters began to rise. Sneasel took a step forward, and faded into thin air. The water became deeper. It was up to Alex's feet now. He looked over to Heidi, and noticed that she was encased in a waterproff shield.  
The water crept up Alex's legs. Just then, Starmie, who had been floating on the surface of the water, went flying out of it.  
A white fist struck it as it was coming down, and Sneasel materialised on the end of it, having hit the aquatic Pokémon from the surface of the water, invisibly.  
Starmie hit the water with a splash, and sank to the bottom, where it lay there, as still as if it were dead.  
The water, which was up to Alex's neck, sank slowly.  
"Starmie, return.  
"Congratulations, hardly anyone has ever beaten my Starmie before. You truly are a worthy trainer. Here."  
Heidi tossed a small cloth badge towards Alex, it drifted downwards, and Sneasel caught it deftly. It scampered up to Alex, with the badge in its mouth. "Shnee..." it managed, then dropped the badge into Alex's cupped hands.  
"Snea!" it announced, triumphantly.  
Alex laughed. "Thankyou, Heidi."  
"No, kid. Thankyou. You showed me that I need to train more to be the best I can be. Sure, you can be a Gym Leader and pummel each and every one of your opponents, but love is needed as well. I thank you once again, then, for showing me the delights of Pokémon once more."  
"No problem," Alex muttered, waiving the praise. He walked over to the base of the balcony, climbed onto Sneasel's back and it jumped, landing with a thud on the concrete above them.  
"Sneasel, return.  
"Farewell, Heidi, until we meet again."  
But Heidi was gone.  
  
***  
  
Alex blinked in the sunlight. After following his footprints back through the corridor, he had entered the black area, then came out into the afternoon sun.  
He walked over to the Pokémon Center, and handed the nurse his Poké Ball containing Sneasel.  
"Hey, big shot." Alex turned around.  
"Give me Conker, now." Lisa had here Scyther out and it was stood in a threatening pose, with its blades raised.  
"Calm down, Lis," Alex said.  
"No! I want Conker now!"  
"Call your Scyther back. I'm not gonna give it to you if you threaten me."  
Lisa sneered. "If you're so wimpy, you've probably made Conker all wimpy too. I don't want wimpish Pokémon! Return, Scyther!" And with that, Lisa walked haughtily off.  
"We don't need her, do we guys?" whispered Alex to his Poké Balls. "We'll get along just fine." 


	7. The Legend Is Told

Solareon : The Forgotten One  
Chapter VII - The Legend Is Told  
  
Alex walked through the streets, agitated. He had lost his first friend in this world, and now he was alone. Lost in misery, he did not notice the night coming on, or the city leaving him behind, and he trudged towards a dark forest. Only when he was fully overshadowed by trees did he realise where he was.  
Alex quickly began to feel scared. Hoots and screams from the middle of the wood haunted him, and he stumbled. He landed on the overgrown path with a crack, and the Poké Ball containing Eevee broke away from the strap on his bag. It rolled a few inches, and came to rest at the foot of a wide oak tree. The Ball broke open, and Eevee bounded out, and helped its master up onto his feet. Trotting in front of Alex to protect him, Eevee marched forward.  
Alex picked up the Poké Ball from the base of the tree, and hurried on after Eevee.  
Soon they came across a small hut, half concealed by branches and vines. Almost tripping again in his hurry, Alex ran towards the shack, opened the door, and slammed it shut, making sure Eevee was in before doing so.  
A cry came from behind him. "Burglar! Thief! Begone!"  
An old woman charged at him with a closed umbrella, the tip startlingly sharp. Alex dodged, and the umbrella thudded into the door.  
"Excuse me madam, but I'm not a thief. I just want somewhere to shelter for the night."  
"Shelter eh? You'll have to prove yourself! I don't just give beds to any old Joe you know!"  
Alex held out his Pokédex and offered it to the woman. She took it ungratefully.  
"I am a Pokédex, given by Lance the Champion to Alex Davis. I..."  
"That's enough, you can stay!" exclaimed the woman, and she lobbed the Pokédex back to Alex. He caught it in his stomach, and slipped it back into his pocket.  
"Thank you ma'am." Alex said, and sat down into an easy chair, glad to be off his feet. Eevee went off guard, and trotted over to the fire, where it curled up and slept.  
  
***  
  
"A long, long time ago, the world was a lot larger," recounted the elderly woman, over a bowl of soup. "So large. Heh, yes indeed. Even the great dual region of Kanto and Johto were mere vilages in the country that was Mícho. The entire land was fairly flat, with only slight hillocks where volcanoes would once be formed."  
Alex and Eevee listened in interest, munching on soup-soaked bread. The woman seemed to have a fear of Pokémon she had never seen before, so Porygon was enjoying a whole can of treats in its Poké Ball. Sneasel and Conker were gathered around the table as well, occasionally getting a pat on the head or a tickle under the chin from the woman.  
"The legendary Pokémon still had homes to find. They travelled the world, Suicune creating lakes, Articuno moulding glaciers, Entei giving life to volcanoes, and so forth. During this time, an Aipom managed to evolve using a Moon Stone. This special Aipom managed to populate the entire planet, and its kind are now called humans. This Aipom also experimented with evolution as soon as it itself evolved, and managed to force an Eevee to evolve with a Sun Stone. A young, cute Eevee, just like this one here."  
She reached over and stroked Eevee's head.  
"This Eevee became the legendary that no-one knew. The first human only passed on his secret to a select few, of which I am now the last of the tribe."  
The woman bared her arm, and revealed a tattoo, a design with a sun, burned into her flesh.  
"Hang on!" Alex exclaimed. "That design's on my rucksack!" And true to form, he pulled his bag over the arm of the chair where he had hung it and showed her.  
"I know," the woman grinned. "I would not have told you the story otherwise. You are the new start of our sect. The story goes on to say that when chaos reigns, Solareon has returned, and the Master will come and calm it. That is you."  
Alex was dumbfounded. Like all Chosen Ones, he stuttered.  
"But, I can't possibly be the Master! I'm just a boy! It, um..."  
"You've never had the feeling that the world is in your favour? Never thought that someone was pushing you to your goal?"  
Alex thought. He recalled the feeling he had had in his very first battle against Philip, where he knew instinctively what to do.  
The woman grunted. "Told you. Now you know your destiny."  
The table was silent. Sneasel and Conker were munching thoughtfully on their bread, and Eevee was staring at Alex. Alex was completely dumbstruck.  
The silence was broken. "Later, the mountains and so forth were formed, and the Orange archepelago was formed, along with the chain of mountains that separate us from Kanto and Johto. Mícho was no longer existant, and the legendaries had settled. The world fell into the hands of humanity."  
Alex just stared. 


	8. Bizarre Sightings

Solareon : The Forgotten One  
Chapter VIII - Bizarre Sightings  
  
A day later, Alex lay on the bed in the Hotel Chégrando, pondering the meaning of the old woman's words. He had walked out of the forest in a daze, and ended up in a small village that went by the name of Hímel, generated only for the use of trainers. Sadly, the gym was still under construction, but the hotel and Pokémon Center we intact.  
Alex had stayed the night there, and had just woken up.  
He flicked on the television, and looked at the news for a while, not really seeing. Suddenly, a word he heard made him sit bolt upright.  
"...catastrophic storm over Bayatu, meaning that all the population must stay indoors. Phone and power lines are down."  
Alex had rushed to the phone as soon as he heard this, but put it down when he heard the new information.  
"In other news, the patients at St. Jemlin's Hospital for the Incurably Insane have all reported sightings of the legendary Pokémon Suicune racing through the brush at the back of the hospital - during a cricket game, no less. Reliable witnesses are still being sought after."  
"Heh," Alex said to himself, "They'd need a reliable source."  
Alex heaved himself up from the bed, and flicked the power switch for the television off. Shedding his pajamas, he stepped into the shower and began to clean up.  
Eevee burst out of its Poké Ball and turned the TV on again.  
"Suicune is one of the legendary Dogs of Ecruteak City in Johto. It is also known as the Beast of the Raging Waterfall."  
Eevee watched with interest as the screen flashed up a pictre of the elegant creature.  
"It is said to have been born at the forging of the planet. When-" The woman stopped in mid-sentence and cradled her hand to her ear.  
"Yes, um, yeah. Okay. Yep, right. Ladies and gentlemen, this news has just arrived at our office. It appears that Moltres, the legendary Bird of Flame, has been sighted flying over Celadon City! We have an as yet unverified video tape of it, here it is."  
The screen flickered. Eevee saw a clear blue sky and a towering building behind a group of Japanese tourists, nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly there was a scream from somewhere, and the camera swooped upwards to reveal a bright orange fireball zooming under the clouds. It spun for a second, and a long yellow beak could be seen. The camera cut out.  
"Viewers, what we have seen here now is nothing short of a miracle. Surely if this is true, then we have no reason whatsoever not to believe the sighting of Suicune. This truly is a momentous occasion for Pokémon trainers everywhere..."  
Alex switched off the shower, and climbed out onto the bath rug. Eevee, remembering that it should not be out of its Poké Ball, clicked the TV off and tapped the front of its Ball. It was drawn in, and shut with a snap, just as Alex stepped into the room.  
He dried himself, and put his clothes on. Alex swung his bag over his shoulders, flung open the door and walked into the corridor.  
He hurried down the stairs, and burst through the door to the restaurant area. It was deserted.  
"Hey people, some guys want to get some breakfast here!"  
A head popped round the corner of the bar. "Shh!" It had a chef's hat on.  
"Come on, what's up?!" Alex asked.  
The chef just beckoned.  
"And again, in today's headlines, legendary Pokémon have been seen in such crowded places as Rooftop Square in Goldenrod. We can now go live to the Seekers, a group that searches for the legendaries themselves."  
The screen faded into a man with untamed jet-black hair.  
"Hello, I'm Eusine, leader of the Seekers, and this moment is truly the moment we have been waiting for."  
Alex heard cheers from the background.  
"I have dedicated my life to the Legendaries, so this is a dream come true for me..." Eusine blared on.  
Alex stood dumb-struck.  
"Here, kid. You look like yuou could need something hot." The chef reached over and forced some soup down Alex's throat.  
The television had interrupted the broadcast from Eusine, and was running full-tilt into another story.  
"Lance, the Champion, has been kept behind in Bayatu after all transport has been cancelled. In a conversation between him and the station manager just now over satellite Gear, it seems that the electrical storm over Bayatu has been caused by Zapdos itself.  
Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that today has certainly been active. We now bring you or feature film - .the Power of One'."  
Alex tapped the chef on the shoulder. "Have you any means of contacting Bayatu?"  
"'Fraid not, sonny. Now shoo with you! No customers allowed in the kitchen!"  
Alex was shoved roughly out of the kitchen, and he walked out of the hotel.  
And so, he was the first to see the world had gone amuck.  
The sky was lit up in shades of emerald green. A light blue bird flew overhead, drifting snow over the city.  
"When chaos reigns, the Master will come..." he mumbled.  
He set off running towards the city border. He somehow knew which way to turn. 


	9. A Reunion - And An Enemy

Solareon : The Forgotten One  
Chapter IX - A Reunion - And An Enemy  
  
After following a path for what had seemed like ages, Alex had walked into another forest, and was lost in waist-high grass, covered over by tall trees, blocking out the emerald skies. Behind him was a small cliff, in front was a wide expanse of overgrowth, ending abruptly to trees.  
Suddenly, Alex heard a voice scream from behind him.  
"Houndour, Flamethrower!"  
The next thing Alex knew was searing heat and pain, and when he opened his eyes the entire area around him was burned to ashes. He peeked around. A female trainer stood on the outcrop, dressed entirely in black. She looked up, and her smile twinkled with evil.  
"What have we here? No Pokémon, but a small boy. Lovely.." she rubbed her hands together.  
Alex stood up. He recognised the voice.  
"Lisa?"  
"Ah, you've heard my reputation then." Lisa continued.  
"Lisa, it's me."  
"Alex?" She gazed at him. "It is you - you're still as pathetic as ever. I will destroy you, send out my old Larvitar. Let him see how he should have stayed with me."  
Reluctantly, Alex opened the Poké Ball containing Conker. It crawled out, and looked up at Lisa's cold, hard face.  
"Lar?" it asked.  
"Houndour, Fire Blast!"  
Conker was hit unexpectedly with a gigantic burst of flame. It was blown brutally backwards.  
"Conker, recover and use Bite!"  
Flipping itself upright, it leapt at Houndour, grabbing it's skullcap between its teeth. As Houndour desperately tried to shake it off, it clung on, and when it finally let go, there were toothmarks on Houndour's bone helmet.  
Houndour, oblivious to Lisa, charged at Conker. Conker leapt from its path in the critical moment, and Houndour smashed into a tree outskirting the clearing, causing quite a sizable dent.  
Growling, it turned its head, and leepred at the Larvitar, who was flitting deftly away from it, flapping its tiny fins back and forth furiously.  
Alex, amazed, drew out his Pokédex.  
"There are myths about flying Larvitar. However, one has yet to be documented. This is the first time in human knowledge that this has been seen."  
Alex recalled the strange feeling he had had back in the alley when he had caught Sneasel, that Conker stayed in the air longer than usual.  
With a sudden lifting feeling, he called "Conker, divebomb it from above!"  
Conker soared above Houndour, folded in its fins and dived headfirst. With a slicing sound that resounded throughout the forest, its skull-fin slipped between Houndour's skin and the bone that covered it.  
Houndour roared in agony, and scampered over to Lisa, whining.  
"Weak puppy. You don't deserve me." She gave the dog a kick.  
It yelped, and was still writhing on the floor when it disappeared in a cerise glow.  
"You've not seen the last of me, Alex Davis!" Lisa shouted at him. With that, she turned and left.  
Alex stared after her, wondering why she had turned against him. Shrugging, he walked over to a nearby bush, luckily flourishing some Ice Berries. He rubbed them on his singed body, feeling the coolness spread throughout him.  
He turned around, and looked at Conker, who was washing itself. It stood up, and sniffed the air, and moved over to the bush Alex was standing nearby.  
Pawing underneath it, it dragged out a red wrapper, and started licking it.  
"No, Conker! You don't know where that's been!" Alex snatched out the paper from underneath Conker's jaws, and inspected it. He put it in his pocket, mentally telling himself to put it in a waste basket when he got the time.  
A white glow caught his eye, he looked round, and Conker was shining eerily. Soon the glow had enveloped it entirely, and it slowly started to change shape, growing larger and more rounded. Large fins grew from its back, and the glow faded. Standing there was a large grey Pokémon.  
"Tar? Pupi..." it asked.  
Drawing out his Pokédex once more, he aimed it at the new arrival.  
"Pupitar. The Rock Cocoon. This Pokémon evolves from Larvitar, and then evolves once more. Not much is known about this Pokémon, but rumour has it that it is related to Kakuna and Metapod."  
Alex grinned. Returning the newly-evolved Conker, he made his way through the forest growth, suddenly inexplicably drawn towards the unknown force again. 


	10. Lost and Found Again

A milestone in this series - the first time any of my fics have reached 10 chapters. And I'm sorry I haven't been writing in a looong while, I've been on a big break, and I've been too ambitious with other projects...  
*Mental note* Finish all current projects before starting anew.  
  
Well, 10th Chapter celebration time! Cake all round!  
~MonarchOfTheSky  
  
  
  
Solareon : The Forgotten One  
Chapter X - Lost and Found Again  
  
Alex consulted his map, and came to a conclusion.  
"Must be out of date," he muttered as he folded it and put it back in his backpack. Lost and alone in the woods, he had been pulled for several miles through the forest by an indescribable urge to continue.  
Now, the feeling had left him - hungry, cold and miserable, he trudged on, pausing only to nourish himself and his Pokémon from nearby Berry bushes. Such was his distemper, he had almost forgotten about the Articuno he had sighted just before he left Hímel. If it were not for occasional breaks in the tree canopy, he would not have remembered - a glimpse of the emerald sky jogged his memory.  
This particular night, he rested in front of a large boulder, which lay against a wall of creepers, held tight in place by remainders of Spinarak webs and age.  
Releasing Eevee from its Poké Ball, he hugged the little creature, which he noticed was malnourished and ill. Its ears were drooping round its round face, which would have given it a comical look had it not been so sad.  
Sighing, Alex lay back and gazed at the stars.  
"Funny how things work out, isn't it?" he remarked to no-one in particular. His voice was shallow and weak.  
"Ee?" Eevee asked.  
With an effort, Alex swiveled his head, and smiled at the little creature. Involuntarily, his eyes shut from exhaustion.  
Eevee crawled to its master, and gently licked his face. Silently, in the night, trainer and Pokémon got some much needed sleep.  
  
The sun rose on the new day, bright green shining light awoke our hero. Eyes flickering open, Alex sat up, beary eyed, forcing Eevee to jump off him quickly. When the surroundings swam into focus, he stared at the huge boulder, fixated suddenly by the nooks and crannies of the rock. A compelling wave overtook him, and he paced slowly over to the stone, feeling the familiar sensation of compelling summons.  
Running his fingers around the boulder, Alex felt tiny grains rub off in his hand, and he brushed them off impatiently. Swinging his bag onto the rock, he called out Sneasel.  
"Think you can move this, buddy?" he asked.  
Sneasel stepped up to the huge mass, and tried the hardest it could to lift it, but to no avail. Angered, Sneasel took a step back, and dived at the obstruction, slashing it left right and centre, pounding it with its feet, punching it, headbutting it - any attack it could think of.  
A loud splitting sound resonated over the clearing. A long crack had appeared in the boulder, and, as Alex watched, it lengthened and seperated the boulder in two, each half landing with a satisfying thud on the ground below.  
Placing his fingers around the edge of the rock, Alex walked through the gap left in the clearing. Sneasel followed. Eevee scampered up the rock and grabbed Alex's bag, before darting into the gap after his master.  
What Alex saw from then on seemed to last for ever. A tunnel woven from tree branches, once tall enough for a man to walk along, had overgrown to the point where he had to crawl in some particularly low parts. Bent double, he made his way along the passage, not minding the as yet unidentified tiny gnat Pokémon buzzing around his face, simply brushing away the branches if they whipped him, his two companions following close behind.  
Just as it seemed there was no end to the leafy passageway, however, A light, as green as newly ripe apples, filtered through ahead of him. Alex quickened his pace.  
Not long after, the three emerged, a glorious sight spead out before them. They were standing atop a beautiful valley, lined with bushes and trees laden with fruit. Apricorn trees dotted the landscape - a few Berry bushes could be seen. Over the valley, Alex noticed a slight movement - there was another outcrop mirroring the one he stood on now.  
After staring for a moment, taking in all the beauty, Alex decided to descend. Returning Sneasel and Eevee, he released Porygon, and let it take him slowly down to the ground.  
  
On the lower level, it was even more breathtaking. Light filtered in from every angle, playing over the rocks, reflected off small pools of crystal clear water. Pokémon played in the pools - a sleeping Gyarados was being used by a swarm of playful Wooper, Marill and Poliwhirl.  
As Alex made his way through the gathered Pokémon, Alex couldn't help but breathe deeply at the harmony of this place. Over in a pit caused by boulders, Alex thought he saw two long lails, intertwined - one light grey, split into two, one black, with a yellow band.  
Sunkern hopped along, chased by Oddish.  
Alex even saw one or two Pokémon he had never come across before. The lightly coloured hound ran in front of his vision, before he could flick his Pokédex open and identify it - an insect unknown to him flew over and inspected him, before buzzing off, and he could have sworn he saw a baby Marill playing on the Gyarados - which, incidentally, had now awoken and was helping the creatures climb up to slide down again.  
Through all this tranquillity, Alex only noticed two more things.  
One - the sky was blue.  
And two, in front of him on a rock as smooth as marble and staring him down, sat the beast he had come to calm - the forgotten one.  
  
Solareon. 


	11. The Showdown

Solareon : The Forgotten One Chapter XI - The Showdown  
  
There it stood. Seemingly content if viewed casually, the beast gazed down at Alex, deep into his eyes - and there sat the anger, writhing and boiling, utter contempt at the surrounding world and at the humans who had created it. A voice penetrated Alex's mind, washing over all conscious thought, filling all gaps in his perception and honing his attention on the golden body in front of him. "You dare come back in my darkest hour? You, who tormented me? You, who brought me into ths world as nothing but," - it spat out the word - "an experiment?" "You want to control me now, after all you have done? Speak, for I need answers!" All Alex could do was stammer. "I have not seen you since Creation. I was not of bird, fish or mammal born, yet somehow I exist - can you imagine the centuries of torment I have suffered?" Alex shook his head, blandly. "You forced me into solitude-" "I DID NOT!" Alex, suddenly broken from his reverie by this torrent of accusations, yelled at the creature with rage - the rage of centuries, ancient rage from which all rage is born. Thunder rolled overhead. Lightning crackled from Solareon's back, and when the eyes next looked into Alex's eyes, they were cold, bitter, and filled with malice. "You think you can shirk the responsibility of aeons? I remember you from when I was just formed,. How could I forget the face of my condemnant?" "You've... got me mixed up..." Alex withered under the stare of the mighty Pokémon. "But you created me too powerful," mused Solareon, apparently unaware of the slumped figure in front of it. "You made me omnipotent, so much so that I could become a god... Look at your kind! Running about like headless chickens... I was able to control the others, the Ones that made up our land as it is today... I had access to the weather, to the land forms, to everything... "I could control others' minds, young one. Do you have any idea what I could do with this power?" All around, Pokémon had ceased to play. They knew their tranquil lifestyle would have to come to an end someday. All eyes were trained on the young boy with an Eevee, watching, waiting to see the next move in this game. Alex feebly shook his head. Solareon turned to face the sunlight, its golden fur shimmering. "And yet, what makes it so annoying, is that no-one can oppose me, no-one can even put up a resistance. What gives me a purpose if I can win so easily?" A sudden calm drifted through Alex's brain. Like the pinch that awakens you from a bad dream, and shows the peace of reality, so the boy's goal shot through his mind. All of a sudden, he knew exactly what to do. He stood abruptly, and called to the creature. "Then I give a purpose, yours and mine. I will oppose you here and now - winner takes all." Alex closed his mouth slowly after this speech, mind ticking over. That hadn't sounded like him... and yet, it had been him, deep down inside. A welling, a craving to be said, some incantation swam forth and rose to the forefront, and he announced it to Solareon's turned head.  
  
"Creature of the light, yet turned to darkness, I will oppose you. "For as the power of the land will oppose the power of one turned against, it will also support the power of one with heart pure and true. "I, your creator, will defeat you, and give you your 'purpose'. Come, stand your ground."  
  
Solareon turned, and watched the young boy with interest. "I win, I rule the Earth, if you succeed, you do?" "No." "No?" "You win, you do what you want. I win, the land goes back to what it was before you awoke, and you stay dormant and out of my way," Alex replied smoothly. "You do realise you cannot win." "I have the land on my side." "The land shall soon be mine." "I am the last chance we have - if you are able to defeat myself as well as the forces of nature, you truly deserve to rule." Solareon appeared to mull this over for a while. "Acceptable, yes." Alex gently unclipped a Poké Ball from his waist, and relaxed his grip. It fell to the floor with a barely audible click, and swung open. A ruby- coloured streak of light emerged and swam in front of its opponent, lighting the features of Solareon's canine face, playing over the animal eyes, the slight tufts over the eye ridges, the muzzle. The Ball flew back to Alex's hand with a snap. The energy began to take form.  
  
The battle had been short, but with no question who had been the victor. Alex sat, defeated, slumped against a boulder. Power - such raw power - had been unleashed on his fellows. Solareon stood, cackling through his mind, blasting shining energy into the collective, scattering them left, right and centre like cheap rag dolls. Energy created for good, yet used for evil. Eevee, battered and bruised, singed with some unknown energy, crawled up to Alex. It whimpered. "You're right," Alex whispered, "This can't be the way it ends. I was told I was chosen... I was told I was the protector of the world. I've failed, dear partner..." Once again, the words seemed so odd, coming from Alex's mouth, but so mature, so like him in a different way. Almost as if the spirit of his ancestor strived to keep on. As he thought this, a silver light gleamed in the corner of his eye. He searched the landscape for Alex stood, with renewed vigour. The words of the old woman came back to him. "To everything, there must be a balance. Just as you are the cause of good, there will be your equal who uses their power to cause great evil. Be aware of this in your journey." A swift silver streak flashed before his eyes, and tackled Solareon. It flew several feet, landing in the pool which had been the scene of play only a few minutes ago. Alex looked to see the attacker. It stood proud, almost identical to Solareon. Yet it was silver in colour, its fur shimmering in the wind, and with an attitude so different. "I do not want to harm you. I only wish to do what was done to me so long ago." The shining creature appeared to be directing its thoughts at Solareon. Alex, however, could hear them - presumably because he was wanted to. Then came the reply. "I smote you long ago. Why do you return?" "Because now it is time for justice. Just as you drove me into the ground to bring balance, I will do the same to you. You have been corrupted, after you taught me the error of my ways. Now the apprentice must teach the master a lesson taught aeons ago, and lost sight of in the mists of time. Ironic, no?" Alex sat, slumped in his position, wondering what what going on. He felt a sudden prescence in his mind, and focused his attention intently. "Master. I have never let my name be known to you, but I am known as Luneon. Without your help I cannot win this battle, as I myself am not as pure as I may seem. But together, we can perhaps bring balance to Nature once more." "I accept. I must conquer my destiny, one way or another." Luneon seemed to chuckle. "Then we both have something to prove. Then let our refined spirits join and soar, so they may spur us into battle for the nature of all." Alex leapt, a grand leap with renewed strength, landing astride Luneon. With a slight grunt, it sped off in the direction of the downed forgotten One. Solareon started, and with agile steps ran out of the way of the oncoming attack, seemingly teleporting. Luneon skidded to a halt, and looked it down. "Do not attempt to fight. It will only make it easier for me to win!" Luneon dashed again, but once more Solareon dodged. Alex whispered in Luneon's erect ear. "Is there no way for a sneak attack?" It gave Alex the psychic equivalent of a grin. "You got it." Solareon reared back, and began to glow. A pure light shone from Solareon, and it suddenly grew in consistency and sped at Alex, astride the silver beast. Luneon flickered, and suddenly vanished from existence, taking Alex with it, causing Solareon to fly directly through the space they had once been. It skidded to a halt, and quelled its glow, looking triumphant. "You have fled, then. You coward. You know that I have defeated you once, and I have done so again." The gathered animals watched in terror as their new master gazed upon them, smugly, evilly. "You all belong to me."  
  
"Not today, Solareon!" yelled Alex's voice. The pair flickered back into being as a speeding missile, aiming towards their target, shocked into stillness. The Faint Attack struck, and sent it reeling, as Luneon simply landed on its feet, raising a slight dust cloud. "Who would have thought that such a simple attack would be so effective?" asked Alex, in wonder. "Because it was unexpected," came the reply. "Remember this in future - your enemy will always have something up their sleeve. Trickery is a vital component in winning, as much as skill, power, or bravery." "You would do well to take your own advice," came Solareon's voice into their heads. The clouds parted over the arena, and the emerald-tinted sun shone on them, warming them. Solareon rose. "The sunlight will heal me, and I doubt you can keep this battle going until the dusk. For as long as it is daytime, I shall reign." Alex suddenly had a thought. "This sunlight you have brought to our battle here. It is not pure. It is not the remedy you are looking for. You have scarred it with your evil ways - look, it is shining the colour of nature, not the colour of light. Wherever you are, nature will be against you." Solareon screamed in annoyance. "You are wrong, Solareon. You are just as weak as before. Luneon, do as you wish." Luneon reared in an aggressive fashion. It glowed with a silver light, and spat a ball of energy at Solareon. It was not much, but it was enough. Solareon absorbed it, and felt it course through his body, fighting a battle in its very veins. It slumped to a heap, battered and bruised, for the first time showing its fatigue. Alex climbed from the back of Luneon. "My work is done. But it could not have succeeded without you. Congratulations, Alex, you truly are the One of legend. I wish you luck." With that, Luneon vanished into the underbrush. Alex stood, head upturned to the sun, his eyes aglow with triumph. He did not yell. He did not punch the air, or scream in delight. He simply gazed up at the sky, a look of calm upon his face. To look upon him you would say not that he had aged, but had simply grown older - like a distilled wine, achieved a finer quality. Behind him, a hunched Solareon slunk away, in the knowledge that it had been deceived - it, a being of light, had twisted itself into a being of darkness, forgetting its roots, forgetting the power of the light. Such light was Alex, and eventually, once all sound of the felines creeping into the undergrowth had dispersed, he raised one hand in triumph, along which his first companion scampered, and sat on his outstretched palm. In a burst of light, three others manifested themselves behind him, each the worse for wear, but each ignoring the pain for their master, each of them loyal, and each of them content with their achievement on this night. Alex smiled. The gathering rejoiced.  
  
**EPILOGUE**  
  
The sky lost the green hue, faded into a calm ultramarine. Wisps of cloud dotted here and there, and many people pinched themselves and asked if they ahd been dreaming, but they couldn't have been, you saw it too, right? The legendary Birds of Mícho soared into the heavy cloud atop Mt Silver, and overlooking, from the safety of its crags, watched Alex fight his way through the underbrush, leaving the scene of his triumph. We wish him well, they thought. He has potential. And through the monochrome eyes of the canine, the three Dogs of Johto also watched, although for entirely different reasons of their own... 


End file.
